Unexpected Meeting
by Crona's True Sorrow
Summary: Link, traveling through worlds, comes to a strange world meeting a beautiful 'woman' but wait she's a he!   First Fanfic so don't bash too harshly okay?


**Author's Note**: Hey peoplez who how somehow found this hear say story! This is my first fanfic and it's going to have a lemon in chapter two... yeah a lemon for my first wow... okay just a warning slight Soren gender confusion on Link's part so yeah ^^;.

Disclaimer!: i don't ownz! never in my life i would own my own room (twin sistra!) better yet these characters or the games themselves

* * *

><p>One sunny day like any other Link the traveler of worlds went to a unfamiliar world and said "Hmm… new world" it's not like Link isn't used to seeing unusual, strange and exotic lands like this one.<p>

Then a large piece of paper flew by, but Link snatched the piece of paper in time and it read "Tellius" well the title near the top that is… the rest was like scribbles to Link.

After failing trying to decipher the map of "Tellius", Link thought that he should keep the map just in case he learns a learns how to read these scribbles and understand what he is standing on. Then the wind seem to blow harshly in the north eastern direction in which he traveled in.

Then surprisingly he saw… a beautiful '**woman**' with black … no a really dark green hair with crimson eyes that blaze like no other Link has seen, and wearing a beautiful black cloak to reflect '**her**' eyes with yellow streaks and a light blue stash. But what was unusual that the '**woman**' was like, 'umm a way to describe what '**she**' was doing '**she**' was controlling the wind, no no more like… harnessing the wind with a darkish green coloured book in '**her**' hand.'

No! What am I thinking people using the wind? and what is the wind useful for anyways? Destroying buildings… no it has to be, no no I do not think that it used to lift girls dresses and there's the fact '**she's**' a '**girl**'.

So then after hours of debating of why and how using the wind is useful. The '**woman**' was gone already but Link has a hunch that the girl went in the same direction as the wind is blowing, Link guessing that '**she's**' a wind '**goddess**' since what other logical explanation would there be on how '**she's**' harnessing the wind?

Link traveled in the direction of the wind for a short period of time and found '**her**' again '**she**' definitely is a wind '**goddess**' Link said out loud. He stare at '**her**' as if '**she**' was Princess Zelda. '**She**' was reading a book but I think '**she**' reading a different book then the one Link saw '**her**' use before.

He shouldn't forget to write this down just in case this information will be useful later on when Link returns to this world or go farther within this world and learn a couple of new things.

Then '**she**' seem to have notice his presence because '**she**' called out in a strong, deep voice "who are you! show yourself!" then Link came out from the bush he was hiding behind "umm hi…" Link replied while blushing slightly "why were you stalking me?" '**she**' questioned "umm well umm well ahh… I'm kinda new here and I don't know where I am" Link replied "but I've found this map of Tellius flying around in the wind".

"Okay" '**she**' replied "I'll lead you to safety, but only this once." '**she**' said Link listened and followed '**her**' to this group of mercenaries called "The Greil Mercenaries" and once there '**she**' was greeted in a unfriendly fashion by almost everyone there except this redheaded lady, the tall guy with blue hair, a light green headed man and a orange hair guy who'd smile brightly.

Then the blue hair guy said "hey Soren so who's the guy in the cloak?"

Soren replied "Well he's a guy I found stalking me while I was sharpening my skills in magic." Link said "umm… who would name a girl, Soren?" Soren snapped angrily "I'm a guy imbecile." Soren stated bluntly.

Link asked "so can you introduce me to the rest of the mercenaries?" "sure, why not?" the blue hair guy said "well I'm Ike, the red headed lady is Titania" "hello" Titania said "over here with the three green heads are Boyd the one with the axe, Rolf the cute short one and the last but not least, Oscar" "hi" all three said "and the one with orange hair is Rhys and the and the rest are Shinon with the bow, the one next to him with armour is Gatrie the one with the sword is Mia and the last one is my little sister Mist."

Ike said "At dawn break we'll leave on a three week travel to Goldoa" Ike said "so you brought weapons?" Link smiled "I've sure did" Link then took off his cloak, and it flew in the air, gracefully "umm Link nice show and all but put your cloak back on no one want to see a half naked teen in the middle of a forest of Laguz." Boyd replied "umm what are laguz?" Link asked

"Well laguz are humans which we call beorc but they have animal like characteristics such as tails and wings. Laguz also have the ability to change form to those of an animal." Ike continued "There are three types of laguz. There are beast, bird and dragon laguz. These main three categories can be divided further into sub-categories. The beast tribe laguz consists of wolves, tigers, cats and the powerful lion laguz. What consists of the bird tribe laguz are ravens, hawks and the pure herons. And the dragon laguz consists of red dragons, white dragons and the rare black dragons."

"But it is possible to have a hybrid of a laguz and a beorc. These are known as the Branded. To signify that they are branded, they will have a mark somewhere on their body. Unlike a laguz, a branded cannot transform, but they live a life longer than that of a beorc but shorter than those of a laguz." Ike explained.

"So Link you may sleep with Rhys as of tonight. Rhys are you fine with these arrangements?" Ike questioned Rhys "Well as long as it is okay with Link. I don't mind." Rhys replied with a soft smile.

**At the Break of Dawn**

Arising at the break of dawn, Link went out to get some fresh air. Already prepared for the journey to Goldoa, Link wondered not too far from the protection of the Greil mercenaries. Although Link was a skilled warrior, he has his limits and probably won't last if ambushed alone. The rest of the mercenaries stirring for the journey ahead.

**30 minutes later**

"Okay we will be leaving for Goldoa. You all should have packed up for the journey." Ike stated to the mercenaries and Link. Titania replied that "Everyone seems ready for the trip to Goldoa. We will depart on your command Ike." "Thank you Titania, for the brief report." Ike replied "We will all be departing now."

**About an hour later**

While the mercenaries group and Link were traveling to Goldoa, Link's ears pick up some sound that seems like something was following the group. Then the enemy finally showed themselves. Ike screamed "everyone to battle!". So Link went for the first enemy he saw and killed him swiftly with his sword.

After his fifteenth or so enemy. Then from the corner of his silk blue eyes and saw his ebony friend in pain and bleeding. What a horrid sight for Link so he quickly killed the enemy that injured Soren and ran to Soren's safety. Link then screamed "SOREN!". Then breaking down into tears, his friend he had not even known for twenty-four hours, was on the verge of death.

Then Link lifted his friend and went to Rhys. "Rhys! please heal Soren!" Link said with tears in his blue eyes. Then without a moments notice, Rhys immediately went to work, using his healing staff and healed Soren almost completely.

After that Link's sadness was lifted and the tears, tears gone from his eyes. Then Link gave thanks to Rhys. Then Rhys eyes closed and said "it's okay no need to thank me. I am doing what I can to help." Rhys replied kindly. "Oh sorry." Link muttered . "no need to apologize." Rhys said kindly, the same sincere smile when Link was first introduced into the troop.

Then Link continued the battle while mindfully watching Soren. Using his sword to kill the enemies who were attacking. While Soren attacked with his wind Link saw the other day. Then Link asked Soren "hey Soren, feeling better?" Link asked. Soren just nodded. Then unexpectedly Soren said "I have to repay you with my life for saving me." then Link abruptly said to Soren "no needs to because being with me and alive is already a repayment." Link replied with a kind smile.

After all the blood shed and gore and stuff of unimaginable pain was over. They've finally got to Goldoa when they got there Link look like he have something to say or preparing for a brief or long speech of some sorts and then Link started to confess.

"Okay everyone I know I've only know the Greil mercenaries for a little while but wish I could stay but I must take my leave my time is almost up in this world." and everyone except Soren was quite sadden that Link couldn't stay longer they just got to know Link but now he have to leave.

Then Link started to speak again and this time is the real goodbye message "I'm sorry but I can't stay so さようなら (sayonara)."

Then this strong energy went around Link and then he disappear forever.

* * *

><p>Well if you made it to the end of the chapter you just suffered through crap~ :D or you have patience. Well for those who don't like crap it would be helpful to give me some tips~ well that said and done those who linger on , READ ON!<p> 


End file.
